All You Want"
by Abigail
Summary: A trivial confrontation between Luka and Abby confirms their true emotions.


'All You Want'  
  
Pull the blanket tighter, it will keep me warm…no one else can, I'm all alone. Thoughts twisted and turned inside Abby's mind, her body aching to be held. What had she done? Where had he gone? The dreadful reality sunk in. It had all been her fault, not his. He had left because of her; she had treated him so wrongly. No man should be taken for granted like that. She thought he would always be there, through thick and thin, no matter what. Now he was gone and she felt as if there was nothing she could do to get him back.  
  
A shiver went through every muscle, making Abby's fingers grasp tighter to the blanket. Her fingers turned white, as her hands pulled the cottony comfort closer. She wasn't even cold, just lonely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'd like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breathe by my side,  
  
And although sleep leaves me behind, there's nowhere I'd rather be,  
  
And now our bed is oh so cold, my hands feel empty, no one to hold  
  
I can sleep what side I want, it's not the same with you gone  
  
Oh if you'd come home, I'll let you know that,  
  
All you want, is right here in this room, all you want,  
  
And all you need, is sitting here with you, all you want  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is….what is missing in our lives? What can't I provide for you, Abby? What have….what have I done to tear us apart?" Luka's face shown brightly with tears, tears of frustration. His hands hung lifelessly by his side, no longer embracing Abby or their future.  
  
Abby looked away, too afraid to see his face. "It's not you, Luka. It's me…all me."  
  
Luka angrily hit the brick wall of the darkened street. "Abby, it's not all about you. I had to do something…something to drive you away." He stepped closer, then back again. Too afraid if he was near to her, he would want her. He didn't need her, not now.  
  
Starring at the ground, Abby wished for it to open up and take her away. She hated this; she hated what she was doing to him. "I need to find myself, Luka." She looked up at him with mixed feelings, the desire no longer lingered in her heart. "We need to find ourselves, we…we need to be separated from each other."  
  
"What good will that do, Abby? How will that help us? I'll help you find yourself; we don't need to be separated. Trust me, Abby, that's all I ask. Trust me." Taking that final step into an unknown destiny, Luka touched Abby's cheek, only to have her turn away from him forever.  
  
"Luka, don't."  
  
"Don't what, Abby? Don't care about you? Don't worry about us?" He sighed heavily. "What do you expect me to do?"  
  
The first signs of relevant feelings streamed down Abby's rosy cheeks. "Leave me. Walk away, don't look back. I'll find you when it is time."  
  
"It will never be time, Abby. You can't commit to someone other than yourself. It's too hard for you. I though it would be tough for me to ever love again but I did. Now, you must do the same." He looked at the brilliant sky, luminous with the light from the moon. Why couldn't he be a young boy again, starring at the moon full of innocence?  
  
She reached for his hand, holding tight to it, as if to remember the lines forever embedded in his palm. "I can't." Releasing his hand, she turned and walked away. Walking slowly away, into another world. Luka stayed behind, his eyes not following the woman he once loved and yearned for daily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been three years, one night apart, but in that night you tore my  
  
heart,  
  
If only you had slept alone, if those seeds had not been sown,  
  
Oh you could come home and you would know that,  
  
All you want, is right here in this room, all you want,  
  
All you need is sitting here with you, all you want,  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The silhouette of a man stood before the window. He touched the glass ever so gently, letting the cool air seep through to his skin. Hidden emotions arose through his soul and tears trickled down his unshaven face. A fading memory lingered in his mind and he turned from the night.  
  
Luka sat on the corner of the bed and shut his eyes, shutting off any life before him. A mysterious shiver awakened his senses. Lying back upon the bed that was unmade, he stretched his arms tightly around himself, allowing his own comfort to sooth his pain. The hurt from the past was haunting him once more and he could not escape from the wrath it presented.  
  
Why was love so trying? Why had he given up so easily? If he was a man at all, he would have held tight to her, not letting the good thing he had get away. He was not a man, though; he was a human suffering from loss. Luka knew there was a reason why he had not tried harder to get her back. He had loved her, true love it had been, but he knew she did not feel the same way. It was present in the beginning but in the end, the love had faded. The once glowing light of passion had been blown out by the confrontations of existence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hear your key turning in the door, I won't be hearing that sound  
  
anymore,  
  
You and your sin can leave the way you just came in,  
  
I hope you've found that,  
  
All you want, is right there in that room, all you want,  
  
All you need is sitting there with you, all you want,  
  
I like to watch you sleep at night, to her you breathe by my side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
